1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a wearable glass-type terminal, capable of acquiring information related to a user's eye line (or a movement of user's eyes), and a data output system thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent time, studies on an interworking system, which allows for sharing various data stored in each terminal through interworking with various electronic devices, are undergoing. Also, a technology of controlling a plurality of electronic devices using a single input device is realized in products.
Accordingly, a user can improve work efficiency by simultaneously utilizing a plurality of devices for works or using a plurality of devices supporting different functions. However, there is inconvenience in view of using input devices for controlling the plurality of devices, respectively, or having to change a control target.